1. Field
Example embodiments of the present technology relate to a game system and game information storage medium used for same. More particularly, the present example embodiments relate to a game system and game information storage medium used for same, which detects a change amount and direction of a tilt, movement or impact applied to a housing of a portable game apparatus or to a controller of a video game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operating the conventional portable game apparatus, a player manipulates the operation switch, such as a direction instructing key (joystick) or buttons while holding the video game machine's controller (controller housing) or portable game apparatus' housing by both hands. For example, if the player presses a direction instructing key at any one of up, down, left and right pressing points, a moving (player-controlled) character is moved in the pressed direction of up, down, left or right. If the action button is operated, the moving character is changed in its state of display, e.g. the moving character performs an action, such as jumping, as defined on the action button.
Also, in the conventional game apparatus or game software (game information storage medium), the player can operate the operation switch in order to change the motion of a moving (player-controlled) character acting as a player's other self on the screen. Consequently, it has been difficult for the player to change the game space (or background scene) freely through his or her manipulation.
In the conventional game operation method, the player has been required to remember the way to operate a game according to the suggestion given in the game-software instruction manuals. Furthermore, the use of a general-purpose operation switch has made it difficult to realize a change of the game space (or game scene) in a manner matching the player's feeling of manipulating the operation-switch, resulting in a mismatch between the player's feel of operation and the screen-display state. Under such situations, the player possibly encounters difficulty in concentrating on playing the game before mastering the way to manipulate the game, thus losing his or her interest.
Meanwhile, with the conventional game apparatus or game software, the game space (or background scene) could not have been changed by the player's operation, thus limiting the game space variation and hence amusement resulting therefrom.